El secreto de Kyoko
by Zahakieri
Summary: Basado en la película Maison Ikkoku: Kaketsu-hen, narro cómo creo que sucedió la explicación final vista en el filme, solo aquellas personas que la vieron sabrán que es... :D Vean la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado.


Hola, hola, ha pasado mucho desde mi inactividad, espero y esto no haya bajado mi calidad.

Esta serie no es muy conocida, pero a mi me ha fascinado, a mi criterio es de las mejores que Rumiko Takahashi ha hecho. Pero bueno, haha, no es como si por no verla no sera buena. Oigan, de antemano muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. Estaba basado de la película llamada "Maison Ikkoku: Kaketsu-hen", espero que sea de su agrado.

Declaimer: estos personajes no son de mi autoría, pero los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Desde que Godai y su abuela habían salido para hacer compras, Kyoko decidió empezar con un poco de limpieza, la Maison Ikkoku necesitaba alguna manita de gato con frecuencia. De alguna u otra manera, ésta se llenaba de polvo con frecuencia y por su aparente deterioro registrado por los años desde su inauguración, no había recibido ninguna remodelación grande y se mantenía intacta en sus cimientos.

Kyoko tomó un balde y lo llenó con agua poco más arriba de la mitad, le agregó un producto de limpieza y comenzó a mezclarlo con el agua y la ayuda de un trapo que usaba para restregar el piso de la Maison.

Remojó bien el trapo y luego lo exprimió sólo dejándolo impregnado mas no húmedo. Desde las escaleras miró el pasillo. Empezaría desde el final hasta donde se encontraba en su posición actual.

Dio un suspiro.

Si bien, con este tipo de actividades ella se mantenía distraída de su vida y sus problemas, este día ella no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Tumbarse en el piso de su cuarto y contemplar el techo, estar viendo la televisión o sentarse junto a la mesa para poner en claro sus ideas y pensamientos parecían una mejor opción, no obstante su trabajo como casera era mucho más importante, pues de él ganaba su sueldo para subsistir.

Se levantó y se dirigió al final del pasillo pasando las habitaciones 6, 5 y 4. Se acuclilló y empezó a restregar fuertemente el piso para intentar desprender las manchas que parecían tener un buen adhesivo bajo ellas puesto que por más que ella tallara no salían de ahí. Aún mantenía la esperanza de poder deshacerse de ellas. Por lo que cada vez que limpiaba lo hacía con la misma avidez.

Lentamente fue haciendo su recorrido desde el final hasta la mitad del pasillo donde la puerta de la habitación 5 estaba.

Recordó entonces que, Godai y su abuela, estaban ausentes. Sí, prefirió haber ido con ellos a pasear cuando la invitaron esa misma mañana, pero Kyoko se rehusó para poder hacer la limpieza que le urgía, según ella.

Por un momento se quedó observando la puerta con el número 5 rotulado en la ventana. Pensó un momento fugaz en él.

Ya dos años viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo. Estando en diferentes situaciones vividas a su lado. Miró, entre sus pensamientos, en retrospectiva que en su relación habían tenido situaciones confusas e hilarantes con respecto a la inusual relación que compartían. Entendió el porqué Ichinose-san, Akemi-san y Yotsuya-san hacían movidas y mofas de ella con Godai. Sin lugar a dudas era una tragicomedia con todas las de la ley, una historia digna de ser contada en una película por tanta desafortunada suerte que los envolvía.

Su vida tranquila y pacífica había cambiado radicalmente cuando puso un pie en la Maison Ikkoku, o más bien cuando decidió aceptar ese trabajo.

Pero a pesar de todo, le gustaba mucho su situación actual, ya sentía a los residentes de Maison como una tercera familia. La primera con sus padres que a pesar de sus diferencias y roces, seguía siendo una familia que la apoyaría y la querría siempre; la segunda, la que formó con un vínculo de amor hacia Soichiro y los Otonashi, que también la apoyaría y le daría una reconfortante y cálida bienvenida ante todo; y, ahora, su tercera, una familia completamente disfuncional, que funcionaba perfectamente, eran los mejores amigos que ella pudo haber deseado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una fuerte brisa, cargada de petricor entró por la ventana y abrió lentamente la puesta de la habitación de Godai.

La puerta entreabierta dejó ver una pequeña parte del interior de la habitación del joven. Kyoko se levantó un poco entumecida por el largo rato que llevaba acuclillada, pensando. Puedo percatarse que afuera estaba lloviendo cuando dirigió de soslayo una mirada hacia atrás.

Golpeó ligeramente sus piernas para que no se flexionaran mientras intentaba alcanzar la puerta y cayera. Con un poco de dolor llegó hasta ahí y se recargó en el marco. Echó una ojeada a la habitación hurgando cada centímetro de esta.

Era una habitación común, normal como las demás, el chico no tenía muchas posesiones materiales por lo que su habitación se veía muy vacía. Llevaba una vida sencilla y modesta sin clavarse tanto en lo material.

Con el sonido de la lluvia haciéndose más fuerte, Kyoko recordó que Godai había puesto su futón en la ventana para airearlo un poco. Saliéndose de sus pensamientos instintivamente, corrió hasta él, lo retiró y cerró la ventana dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

Estaba a punto de extenderlo dentro de la habitación para que se secara antes de doblarlo pero, en la mesita central que su inquilino tenía ahí, estaba un pequeño bolso hecho a mano.

Le pareció lindo ese tipo de objetos que pensó poder copiarlo para hacerse uno para ella. Uno para poder guardar algo dentro, algún artilugio como aretes, anillos, dinero, o lo que quisiera guardar.

Regresó al pasillo para observar si Yotsuya-san ni Akemi-san estuviesen cerca, es decir, ella la casera, pero no por eso tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse en la privacidad de los demás.

Miró hacia la habitación 6, no había nadie, y hacia la 4 estaba igual. En el segundo piso ella estaba completamente sola. No pudo evitar sentirse un delincuente cuando allanó la morada entrando sigilosamente como un ladrón experto. Sin hacer más ruido que el de sus pies desnudos sobre el _tatami_. Se acercó furtivamente hasta alcanzar el objeto sobre la mesa.

La tomó lenta, sutil y cuidadosamente de su sitio recordando con memoria fotográfica su posición en el espacio sobre la mesa para regresarlo acomodado en su lugar correcto.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus manos, temblando ligeramente, ocupadas con el objeto, lentamente comenzó a inspeccionarlo. El tejido y bordado era un poco difícil de recordar, sería mucho más fácil pedirle a la abuela que le hiciera uno o le dijera en donde pudiese ella adquirir uno para su beneficio. Pensó dejarlo por las buenas, no sin antes ver cómo estaba hecho por dentro.

Corrió el cierre mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cada que el cierre cedía un centímetro más.

 _Doki, doki_ , se escribiría en japonés. Su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando estuvo completamente abierto el pequeño bolso. Sus manos temblaron aún más. Este tipo de emociones nunca las había experimentado por lo que, en su primera vez, era una sensación excitante y casi insoportable para ella.

Echó un vistazo rápido dentro, pero un pedazo de papel acartonado llamó su atención. Parecía ser una foto lo que resguardaba ese bolso. No quiso ser entrometida como Ichinose-san, pero era excitante hacer ese tipo de cosas, y siendo su primera vez, no quiso marcharse con las manos vacías, no sin antes obtener algo bueno de esto.

Inconscientemente hizo pinzas con sus dedos índice y pulgar para extraer la foto. El latir de su corazón se sobresaltó más cuando la tomó entre sus dedos y lentamente la extrajo del interior.

Detenidamente observó la fotografía un rato. En ella un niño no mayor de 6 años estaba sentado con una _yukata_ puesta, parecía feliz con su sencilla e inocente sonrisa esbozada en su cara. Para ella no fue posible evitar dejar escapar un pequeño ruido de ternura cuando lo vio. La felicidad del infante en tonos ligeramente sepia le atrajo de tal manera que su instinto materno salió a flote. Se preguntó quién pudo haber sido el modelo de la fotografía, algo en el rostro del niño le recordaba incesantemente un rostro familiar y de entre sus pensamientos el rostro de Godai apareció tomándola por sorpresa. Era difícil para ella creer que un niño inocente, con el paso del tiempo, se hubiese convertido en el indeciso de Godai. Lo miró detenidamente de nuevo, esta vez enfocándose en el rostro infantil del joven, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada con tanta ternura, una mirada inocente y una cándida sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

El tiempo transcurrió a pesar suyo, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos sonidos que perturbaban la quietud del lugar. Instintivamente arrojó el bolso sobre la mesa y guardó la foto en su delantal para no ser atrapada con las manos en la masa.

"¿Oh, qué estás haciendo?". Le llamaron desde la puerta.

"Ichinose-san". Actuó con nerviosismo. Mientras su rostro intentaba dar señales de que ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, rápidamente formuló su excusa para salir bien librada. "Este… yo… comenzó a llover y metí el futón de Godai para que no se mojara". Dio una risa fingida.

"Te a~trapé".

Pero la señora casada no le creyó y rápidamente la miró como diciendo `te atrapé con las manos en la masa`, en su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa y su estruendosa risa salió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Kyoko sintió cómo su rostro escocía de repente, figurándose ella misma su cara roja. Sin nada más que decir, y dejando su situación actual como está, simplemente se limitó a observar cómo la ruidosa mujer se iba desde donde la miraba y desaparecía.

Con vergüenza y un ligero enojo en ella, liberó en un suspiro sus malestares y se tranquilizó un poco. Había ocurrido lo que ella no quería que pasara. Pero a final de cuentas, si hablaba con ella quizá podría hacer que guardara el secreto.

De improvisto recordó qué estaba haciendo en ese momento, sin reparos y sin miramientos sacó de entre su delantal la fotografía que antes había tenido en sus manos.

Al fijar de nuevo sus ojos en ella, se percató de algo inaceptable. Entre sus movimientos ella no procuró guardar la fotografía, que ya tenía sus años, con cuidado de no dañarla más. Notó que en una parte de ésta estaba dañada, por quién más, sino sus acciones. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su acto atroz.

¿Qué podía para reparar su error y no dejar evidencia de su crimen? Arruinar tan emotiva foto que su abuela había guardado para tener un recuerdo de su tierno nieto. Y que tan valioso recuerdo yacía dañado en sus manos.

Pensó llevarlo a reparar a un estudio fotográfico. No obstante era su única opción tendría que sustraer esa fotografía para llevarla a arreglar.

Suspiró sin remedio. Qué más podía hacer, se darían cuenta de ello pues faltaría el objeto dentro de la bolsa.

Acomodó la bosa en su lugar, y salió de la habitación de Godai cerrando la puerta.

Intentó, de manera floja y apresurada, terminar la limpieza del pasillo, y una vez terminado corrió a esconderse en su habitación sin número. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con ánimo preocupado volvió a tomar la foto entre sus manos.

Había algo en esa foto que le calmaba, había algo en esa foto que le gustaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué era esa sensación tan tranquila que hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se alejaran, la hacían sentir tan feliz y pacífica. Cada vez que la veía, una cálida sonrisa se esbozada en sus labios.

Pero esa sonrisa rápidamente era opacada por su travesura, sin importar qué o cómo, no podría regresarla tan fácilmente, ni mucho menos así. Se sintió mal por la abuela, que guardaba celosamente esa foto en su bolso como recuerdo, ya no podía darle la cara para regresársela ni aun cuando estuviera arreglada.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Se sentó frente a su mesa y la contempló por última vez. Por alguna extraña razón tampoco quería deshacerse de ella pero tenía que hacerlo, no era suya, no le pertenecía.

Pero bueno, sonrió al pensar que la guardaría hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para arreglarla y enmendarla; y disfrutaría viéndola todo el tiempo que quisiera mientras estuviera en su poder, a fin de cuentas se trataba de una fotografía de…

Godai…

* * *

Se despide de ustedes,

Zahakieri


End file.
